Unjustly Justice
by Danny's-Smutty-Lemons
Summary: When you're career, family, and good name are threatened, do you fight? Or run the risk of losing it all? Rated M for language and content. All Human.


**So this will officially be the first multi-chapter story for this account. It won't be a long story by any means but It's more than a one shot. I have had this on my mind for some time now and I am happy to share it with you :) I will try and update as much as possible.**

**Chapter one: Just a bit of blackmail**

"Late much Cullen?" I smirked at my partner and he smiled genuinely at me from over the brim of his steaming coffee.

"Well _Izzy_, If someone hadn't decided to-" He cleared his throat and looked around at the offices filled with officers and detectives alike. "Interrupt my usual… morning schedule I wouldn't be." I stuck my tongue out at him a little bit and he kissed my cheek as he passed, crossing the room to his own desk in the small office we shared. I looked around the building it wasn't big nor was it fancy in anyway on the exterior but on the inside it looked lavish with a small lobby surrounded by glass offices on every side.

"Isabella, can I speak to you in my office?" I looked up from the folder of paper work in front of me. J. Jenks, the head detective, had his head poking inside of the door, face red and stressed in appearance. But this look wasn't unusual when he was forced to talk to me. He wasn't used to anyone not taking his shit in stride and fixing what they did. I argued and he hissed and I was sarcastic and he tried to dig up something to fire me and I growl and bring up my rights as an officer and he got pissed and yelled at me to leave.

"Whatever you say Jenks." I said standing. My partner winked at me from across the desks, he too was studying a file similar in content to mine. Jenks spun on his heel and I watched as he strode through the lobby and into his office.

"Oh someone needs a donut." I laughed at my stupid joke as Cullen rolled his eyes.

I straightened my jacket and buttoned the top two buttons of my white blouse. No matter how much I pissed him off he always looked to my chest for comfort.

"Look. Isabella... we- you have been um... accused of adultery." My pinky finger wrapped around my engagement ring and my mind went straight to Edward as I looked at Jenks in panic.

"Why are you telling me about this now? This isn't anything involving neither you nor my work." I said in a calm tone, despite my clear panic. I was aware that my statements sounded like I was conceding to his statement but if this were brought up against me it couldn't hurt.

"Infidelity is in our honor code, Isabella." He leaned forward and gestured for me to sit in front if him.

"That- what?"

"That didn't come out right what I mean is that Infidelity is absolutely banned from the force."

"Are you sure I have read our honor code many times and haven't seen anything of that."

"Isabella one of the only things you haven't done is disagree with the accusation." I knew it'd come up sooner or later, Jenks doesn't just let things slide by.

"I haven't agreed either." I defended.

"Okay well I would like you to hand in your badge, as well as your gun, regardless."

I almost fell out of my chair. My face went bright red and my fist came down roughly on his desk with a loud thud.

"No. Damn it Jenks. You cannot do this! My personal life is none of the forces business!" I growled loudly.

"Isabella lower your voice and don't forget who you're talking to."

"There isn't a chance in hell that you're taking my job."

He slammed the palms of his hands onto the desk and launched himself out of the chair. "I won't Isabella but the court of law will."

"Damn you."

"Well if you weren't afraid to lose then you wouldn't be worried."

"The court isn't always right. If they falsely charge me I'll be fucked over."

"How so?" He asks condescendingly, that's just what he wanted to be able to have me off of the force. Because he couldn't handle what he dished out.

"Jenks. If this case goes down I will most likely lose my husband and my children."

"Isabella... that's how it is you must suffer the consequences of your actions."

"What do you want from me Jenks?"

"I'm gonna' tell it to you straight Isabella. No matter how good of an officer you are I don't want you on my force got it?" My jaw dropped. "If you want to keep your family I strongly suggest a good lawyer."

My heart thudded loudly in my chest and blood rushed to my face at a quicker pace than ever in turn, and it too pounded loudly behind my ears.

"I'll do anything Jenks. Don't take this to court."

"If you're offering sexual service while you do look toned and fun, I have a wife that I have been faithful to for years, not that you would understand what I mean by faithful that is." I gasped and I too stood, then slapped him.

He murmured, "Assault?" Tears started to well in my eyes.

"Jenks please... I will resign. Just don't bring the people I love into this."

He seemed to ponder this for a minute and decided this would be fine.

"On what terms will you be resigning?"

It was my turn to mull over this."I am simply unhappy and I would rather be at home with my children." The tears started to surface again.

"Alright Isabella, You're dismissed." I shook my head as a tear slid down my cheek In shame. I had walked to the door and my hand was stopped from opening the door by Jenks' voice.

"Does my husband know of this?"

"No and when you're resignation letter is on my desk there will be nothing for him to know about." He winked at me. "Tell the family hi when you get a chance!" He smiled slimily at me and I cringed and turned away from him.

"Will do sir," I mumbled. "If you weren't aware jenks I could take you to court for blackmailing me. Even though you technically are doing this of suspicion I am not even going to risk my family."

"Oh Suspicion isn't the only thing, I have evidence Isabella, photo's voice recordings. I am a detective Isabella did you think I wouldn't look into this for myself before sending you on your way. I'm nothing if not thorough and anything but an imbecile."

I gave an acknowledging shake of my head, not wanting to start anymore conversation with the despicable likes of the man who was quick to rid himself of my presence.

"Oh and Isabella to be honest, I am ashamed of you. Even though I don't like you at least I had respect for you."

**What'd you think should I continue? Review**


End file.
